Pitch and the Pirate Girl's Revenge
by ThePolarExpressBeliever
Summary: Jack and Emma were in the woods, reading, until Emma gets kidnapped by a Pirate Girl named Cassandra. Her and Pitch torture her, and it's up to Jack to save her. Question is: Will he be able to or will Pitch and Cassandra get rid of Emma once and for all?


_**Pitch and the Pirate Girl's Revenge**_

Emma and Jack were in the woods, reading their favorite book: _The Boy Who Save Me._

"'The boy was strong, indeed, he was so strong. In fact, he could lift an elephant.'" Jack said.

"Like you, Jack!" said Emma, giggling. Jack's eyes shot up confused.

"I'm sorry?" asked Jack, confused. "What did you say?"

"You're just as strong as the boy!" Emma said.

"Well, thank you, Emma." Jack said. "'He fought off-'"

"'Bears, pirates, and the Boogeyman!'" Emma cried excitedly.

"Wow! I'm impressed." said Jack.

"What?" Emma asked. "Impressed? Impressed by what?"

"By how well you know this story." Jack said. Emma giggled.

"I'm good at remembering." Emma said.

"You sure are." Jack said. "Let's get some rest." She nodded and slept. Suddenly, a girl with orange, curly hair, a pirate appeared, scaring Emma. She grabbed Emma's shoulder, drawing out her sword and bringing it close to her neck. Jack, seeing this, jumped quickly, pointing his staff.

"I wouldn't do that." Said the pirate girl. "And, by the way, name's Cassandra. Cass for short"

"OK, _Cassandra,_ why are you here?" Jack asked. "And what do you want from my sister?"

"Oh! Your sister's coming with me." Cassandra said.

"No I won't!" Emma screamed. "LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"QUIET!" Cassandra warned. "Another word from you, you sure will be dead."

"Jack!" Emma screamed. "HELP ME! PLEASE!"

"Don't worry, Emma." Jack said. "Just…don't…move."

"I think that's a little too late for that." Cassandra said. And with that, the girls disappeared.

"EMMA!" Jack screamed. "I'll save you…I promise."

 _ **_**_ With his sister gone, Jack looked up at Manny, the man in the moon, asking him for help. "Turn me immortal, Manny." Jack said. "And show me Emma, please." The moon, in reply, shone brightly, changing Jack's hair white, turning him immortal, and then revealing Emma's "fate." Emma was tied up with her hands behind her back, on her knees, and with a bag over her head.

"Let's see what we have here." A tall, dark figure said. Pitch Black. He pulled the bag off her head; Cassandra cut the ropes. He chained her with his Nightmare Sand. Jack flew to find her….. _**_**_ Emma blinked, allowing her eyes to adjust to the light. She felt a cold hand touch her shoulder, making her shudder. "P-P-Pitch." said Emma, stuttering. "W-W-What do you w-want from me?"

"I want you…to…suffer." Pitch said, tightening his grip. "Scream, because you…are…bait."

"To suffer and scream?" Emma asked, struggling in his viper-like grip. "Why?" He didn't answer; instead, he threw her in a cage-shaped dungeon. He and Cassandra…disappeared. _**_**_ "So, what will you do with the girl?" Cassandra asked, sharpening her sword with a sharp rock.

"The girl?" Pitch said. "Give her nightmares, allow you to go in her nightmares, and do the rest."

"It would my pleasure, Master." Cassandra said with a nasty, cruel sneer. "I know what I'll do." _**_**_ Jack was flying for hours in search of his little sister, many thoughts were running through him. _Where and how did that girl find us? Why is she here? What is Pitch going to do with Emma?_ Suddenly, he heard a voice call for him; it was coming from Pitch's lair. His sister. It has to be. _**_**_ Emma shivered from the cold in the prison cell. Suddenly, the door opened and…Pitch appeared.

"Sleep well?" Pitch mocked. Emma looked up, tears streaming down her face. "I'll take that as a…yes. Ready for today?" Emma cocked her head. Cassandra came in with a sword in hand.

N-NO! P-PLEASE! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! PLEASE!" Emma begged. "PLEASE!"

"Oh! I won't hurt you too badly." Cassandra smirked. "I'll ask a few questions…then we'll see."

"JACK WILL FIND ME!" Emma shouted. "YOU'LL SEE! I PROMISE YOU THAT!"

"Oh! We'll see indeed." Pitch said, disappearing into the shadows, laughing as he left. _**_**_ Jack was getting closer to Pitch's lair. He flew inside and saw many bird cages. He saw Emma and hid, and then he saw Cassandra and whispered to himself "What does she want from her?" he continued to fly down, getting closer to her, but hiding until Cassandra was out of sight.

 _ **_**_ "W-What are you gonna do to me?" Emma asked, backing far away from her as possible.

"Interrogate you by asking a few questions." Cassandra said. "But if you don't answer…then."

"Why are you doing this?!" Emma asked, raising her voice. "Please, leave me alone!"

"Alright…first question: Do you have a brother?" Cassandra asked.

"Yes, I do." Emma said. "His name is Jackson Overland Frost."

"Second question: Do you know that he's a guardian?" Cassandra asked. Emma froze in place.

"W-What?" Emma asked. "M-My brother…a-a…g-guardian?"

"You don't know?" Cassandra asked. Emma shook her head. "Interesting. He's immortal."

"I-I didn't know that." Emma said. "Is that why you kidnapped me?"

"Yes. He's somewhere here. He has to be." Cassandra said, looking around, trying to find him.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" Emma cried. "PLEASE! DON'T!" Cassandra turned to face her, shoving her against the wall extremely hard that Emma fell to the ground, unconscious. She smiled, and left the room. Jack gritted his teeth in anger, gripped his staff tighter, and flew down to Emma. _**_**_ Jack sees Emma waking up slowly. Once she was fully awake, she smiled and asked him about his white hair. After explaining the situation, he tells her about the plan, hugs her, and leaves. _**_**_ Cassandra looks up to her Master as he paces back and forth in concentration and agitation.

"The girl is determined." Pitch said. "I need to make her vulnerable, but how?"

"Send her nightmares about her brother dying." Cassandra said. "Killed, maybe."

"Perfect!" Pitch said. "I can make her brother drown. I can do the rest. Let's go see her now." _**_**_ Emma thought of her brother's plan, replaying it over and over in her head. Suddenly, Pitch and Cassandra appeared, bringing her back to reality. She backed away. "What do you want now?"

"I should ask you a question." Pitch said. Emma's eyes widened. "Who were you talking to?"

"N-No one, no one at all, I-I promise." Emma lied. Pitch knew she was lying, he went behind her, grabbed her shoulder, and tightened his grip. Lying wasn't gonna get her anywhere now.

"I'll ask you again." Pitch said. She winced in pain. "Who…were…you…talking…to?"

"Jack." Emma said. Pitch raised an eyebrow. Emma nodded. "I was talking to my brother." Pitch, satisfied with this answer, released her, but not until he sent a swarm of Nightmares.

"This is what you deserve for reluctantly lying about who you were talking to." Pitch said.

"PLEASE! STOP! I TOLD YOU WHAT YOU WANTED TO HEAR!" Emma begged.

"You didn't answer me right away." Pitch said. "I'll do this until I feel like stopping." Emma continued to scream in pain. She wanted this to stop! What was she supposed to do now? She didn't want to tell him the truth, because she knew that Pitch was going either hurt or kill Jack. _**_**_ Jack had finally made it to the Guardians and told them all that happened; they all looked at him.

"You mean to tell me Pitch, the one we defeated, kidnapped Emma?" Bunny asked.

"Yeah, so I need your help to save her." Jack said. "Please."

"We'll help you." Tooth said. "Don't worry." Suddenly, there was a bright light in the room.

"It looks like Manny's trying to tell us something." North said.

"JACK!" Emma screamed. "HELP ME! PLEASE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! PLEASE!"

"EMMA!" Jack screamed at the top of his lungs. "LEAVE HER ALONE, PITCH! Please!" He broke down in tears. Tooth and the others came to him. "N-No, he can't do this! She's innocent!"

"Jack?" Bunny said. "Are you alright, Mate?"

"No, I'm not." Jack said. "Emma doesn't deserve this! She didn't do anything wrong!"

"Jack, come with me." North said. Jack looked up and followed North to the Toy Factory.

"Yes North, is there something wrong?" Jack asked, concern and fear rising in his voice.

"I know your sister." North said. "And right now, she needs you, not us."

"But North, I can't do this without you." Jack said his voice breaking. "Please, I beg of you."

"I know you can't, Jack." North said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You have us when you need us. How about this? When we get there, you give us the signal and we'll fight Pitch."

"Pitch is not alone, North." Jack said. "He has a partner named Cassandra…she's hurt Emma."

"Tooth will deal with Cassandra, we'll deal with Pitch, and you can save Emma." North said.

"Thanks." Jack said. Off they went to save Emma. _Please be OK, Emma_ , Jack thought. _Please._ _ **_**_

Emma's screams were heard from miles away. Pitch's Nightmares are becoming worse for her!

"PLEASE! STOP! PLEASE!" Emma begged. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! PLEASE!"

"Why should I?" Pitch asked. "You deserve this, because of all the lying you've done lately."

"PLEASE!" Emma screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING YOU SAY! PLEASE! JUST STOP!" Tired of her bickering, Pitch sent swarms of Nightmares to Emma, making her scream in pain.

 _ **Emma's Nightmare:**_

 _ **She was standing in the mist of the frozen lake, with her brother, Jack, in front of her, getting his skates. She whimpers, her legs wobbling underneath her. She looks at Jack, terrified.**_

" _ **It's OK, it's OK." Jack said, stretching his hand. "Don't look down, just look at me."**_

" _ **Jack, I'm scared!" Emma said, looking down at the cracked ice.**_

" _ **I know, I know." Jack said, moving closer. The ice beneath him begins to crack slowly. "But it's gonna be alright, you're not gonna fall in…we're gonna have a little fun instead!"**_

" _ **No, we're not!" Emma exclaimed.**_

" _ **Would I ever trick you?" Jack asked.**_

" _ **Yes!" Emma cried. "You ALWAYS play tricks." Jack chuckled.**_

" _ **OK, well, not this time." Jack said. "I promise, I promise. You just have to believe in me." Suddenly, he had an idea! "You wanna play a game? We're gonna play hopscotch, like we do every day. It's as easy as one." He jumped; then wobbled. "WOOOAAAAAAHH!" Emma giggled. He jumped again. "Two." He jumped again. "Three!" He jumped once more, getting his staff in hand. "Now, it's your turn." Emma's face paled. She took one step. "One. That's it, that's it." Jack whispered. She took another step. "Two." And another. "Three!" In one fast reflex, Jack swung his sister to safety. Emma looked up at her brother, laughing. Suddenly, the ice underneath him gave in, and he plunged into the cold, icy waters. Emma ran to him.**_

" _ **JACK!" Emma cried. It was too late, her brother was gone…dead. She couldn't save him.**_

 _ **End of Nightmare**_

"PLEASE! MAKE IT STOP!" Emma begged. "I BEG OF YOU! PLEASE!" Tears streamed down her face. "JACK! PLEASE, COME BACK! PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!" Pitch and Cassandra chuckled evilly, satisfied to hear Emma's screams and begging for them to stop.

"I'm sorry to say this." Pitch said. "But your brother will _never_ return." Emma cried harder now. _**_**_

Jack and the others are so close to Pitch's lair. He can feel it. He felt it in his bones.

"Jack, are you OK?" Tooth asked.

"No." Jack said. "I'm worried about her."

"We'll find her." Tooth said. "I promise." _**_**_ Emma screamed in pain as Cassandra started to create small cuts on her legs. Suddenly, she shoved Emma to the ground. She looks up, fearfully. "W-What a-are y-you g-going t-to d-do?"

"Oh, I just want you to suffer and scream for the world to hear." Cassandra said. "Let's begin." Pitch left the room, and Cassandra brought a knife and went on Emma's right arm, carving the word: ABANDONED. Emma closed her eyes, tightly, screaming in pain. Cassandra went on her left arm and carved the word: UNLOVED. Emma screamed again and her breathing started to slow down, her eyes slowly closed. She stared at both of her arms; blood was dripping down them both. She shut her eyes, tears streaming down them and she prayed for Jack to save her. She didn't want to die! Cassandra satisfied of her work, dragged Emma back to the dungeons. _**_**_ "Jack?" Tooth said. "We have some bad news." _First my sister..._ Jack thought. _Now what?_

"It's your mother." Bunny said.

"She's gone." North said. "She's dead."

"Dead?" Jack asked, anxiously. "How? When?"

"Panic attack, because you and Emma are 'missing'" said Tooth. "She died last night in her sleep." Jack, tears in his eyes, looked at his Guardians and flew away...far away to...Antarctica. _**_**_ Emma woke up the next day and checked her arms. The blood was dried, but the words ABANDONED and UNLOVED still remained. Suddenly, a cold feeling went through her as she started to think of her mother. _Is she OK?_ Emma thought. _She must be worried sick about us._ But little did Emma know that her mother was deceased, because of the panic attack she had in her sleep last night. Then, the door opened, Pitch and Cassandra entered, bringing her back to reality. _Now what?_ Emma thought. _Have I've not been through enough yet?_ "What do you want now?"

"We're going to visit your brother." Pitch said. And with that, he chained her with Nightmare sand, tugged on the chains and caused her to stumble. Within a blink of eye, they disappeared. _**_**_ Jack stared out onto the horizon. His mother was dead. He couldn't believe it! It was enough that he lost his father, because of war. His sister kidnapped. Now his mother. What was going on? Nothing good is happening in his life at all. Why? Why?! Suddenly, he heard someone. "JACK!" _**_**_

The Guardians looked at each other and flew to find Jack. Tooth started to cry quietly.

"You OK?" Bunny asked.

"I feel bad for Jack." Tooth said.

"We all do." North said. Sandy made remarks over his head in agreement. "We're almost there." _**_**_ Jack's body tensed as he turned around. When he did, he saw Pitch circling around Emma like a vulture circling around its prey. Emma had tears in her eyes and the words ABANDONED and UNLOVED carved into her arms. Emma's body shook in complete fear as Pitch stared at her. Jack looked at them and clenched his staff tightly. Emma looked at him and mouthed the words: _I'm scared_. Jack looked at her and nodded, telling her that it's alright. "LET! HER! GO! NOW!" _**_**_ The Guardians came at the right time, hiding from Pitch, so they wouldn't get caught by him.

"What do we do?" Tooth whispered.

"We wait for the right time to attack." North whispered back.

"When will that be?" Bunny asked.

"You'll see." North said. They sat there, waiting for what happens next. Tooth breathed deeply. _**_**_ "No need to yell, Frost." Pitch said. He had Emma next to him, and an arm around her neck, he tightened his grip. "And if you want her back." He looked at her. "Give me the staff…Now."

"Don't give it to him!" Emma cried. Pitch tightened his grip on her. She coughed. "P-Please!"

"I have to, I have no choice." Jack said. "I can't lose you like I lost mother." Emma froze.

"It's true, isn't it?" Emma asked. "She's dead, isn't she?" Jack nodded sadly and gave it to him.

"Now, let her go." Jack said. Pitch shook his head. Emma struggled in his grip harder now.

"Cass, would you like to teach this child a lesson or two?" Pitch asked, shoving Emma to her.

"No." Cassandra said. Pitch shot an eyebrow at her. "I won't…I can't. You can't make me!" "She's just a child…an innocent child." Cassandra said. "And you took that away from her!" Pitch became enraged that he grabbed Emma and Cassandra by their necks, tightening his grip.

"LET! THEM! GO!" Jack cried. Just then, the Guardians came to them. Pitch then broke Jack's staff. "AAHH! AGH!" Then Pitch shoved him against the wall into the crevice. "AAAAHHH!"

"JACK!" Emma and the others cried. Then Pitch shoved Emma against the wall into the crevice. She fell inside, unconscious. Pitch threw Jack's staff into there too, and then killed Cassandra…..

 _ **_**_ Jack slowly woke up and saw Emma waking up too. He ran to her, and fixed his staff. She hugged tightly, tears streaming down her face. Then they saw the Guardians with Cassandra.

"Cassandra?" Emma said. "Wake up, please."

"I'm sorry, Emma." Tooth said. "She's dead. Pitch killed her."

"Can't you heal her?!" Emma asked, anxiously. "Turn her immortal even or something?!" Suddenly, she fell to her knees and looked at them weakly. "Jack?" He came to her, crying.

"Yes Emma?" Jack asked, crying as he cradled her in his arms just like when she was a baby.

"You were my brother…my Guardian Brother." Emma said. Then, just like that, gone...dead…... _**_**_ Jack stared in shock. Tooth came to him, put a hand on his shoulder and pointed to the moon.

"Manny?" Jack begged. "Please bring back Emma, Cassandra, Father, and Mother, please." Manny, in reply, shone brightly, lifting Emma and Cassandra and turned them immortal. The words: ABANDONED and UNLOVED on Emma's arms disappeared and they both had white hair. Their parents came: Emily and James appeared with white hair too. They smiled at them. After their happy reunion, Jack and Emma looked at each other. "Let's go pay Pitch a visit…." _**_**_ "Well, that was a great expire-" Pitch was cut off when he saw the Guardians and Emma.

"Playtime's over, Pitch." Cassandra said.

"Cassandra!" Pitch said. "What a surprise to see you here!" Cassandra glared at him. "Emma!"

"Don't play stupid, you know what you did to me and Cassandra, forcing her to torture me." Emma said. She turned to her parents. "Mother, Father, this man had her, Cassandra, to kidnap me and the both of them tortured me…but I forgive Cassandra, because she admitted why she did it. But as for you, Pitch, you won't see the light of another day." Then she used her power and froze him in shattered pieces. She had the same powers just like her brother, but without a staff. Her parents looked at her, shocked, but then smiled at how brave both their children were.

"Why did he do it?" James asked.

"Do what, Father?" Jack asked.

"Kidnapped Emma and torture her?" Emily asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. "But he's gone now." Cassandra came to them.

"I'm sorry." Cassandra said.

"Sorry?" Emma asked. "Sorry for what?"

"For doing all I did to you." Cassandra said.

"I forgive you." Emma said. "It wasn't your fault."

"I know, but you don't understand." Cassandra said.

"Don't understand what?" Emma asked.

"When I was a young girl, there was a shipwreck, and no one on the boat survived. I was the only one, because my father threw me in the ocean before their ship crashed. And then, Pitch appeared, and because I had no other place to go, I followed him, and did everything he said, but I knew that I shouldn't have done any of it, but I had no choice." Cassandra explained. Just then, Cassandra's parents: Willa and William appeared, Cassandra smiled and ran to hug them, crying. _**_**_ With Pitch finally defeated, they finally were able to rest, but were still protecting the children.

"Mother?" Cassandra said.

"Yes?" Willa said.

"Can you forgive me?" Cassandra asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course, my dear, of course." Willa said.

"You didn't mean it." William said. Cassandra smiled and hugged her parents, tightly.

"Jack?" Emma said.

"Yes?" Jack said.

"Will we ever be able to see Mama and Papa again?" Emma asked.

"Why would you ever ask that?" Jack asked.

"I don't know." Emma said.

"Darling, we believe in you." Emily said.

"We'll never leave your side." James said.

"We promise." Jack said.

"Time for celebration!" Bunny said.

"Oh! Your teeth are so white just like Jack's!" Tooth said, examining Emma's teeth.

"Tooth!" North said. "Fingers out of mouth!"

"Oops, sorry." Tooth said.

"Hey Bunny!" Jack said.

"Wha-" Bunny was hit in the face with a snowball.

"Crikey!" Bunny said. "You're gonna pay for that, Frost!"

"Heads up Tooth!" North said.

"Hey Jack!" Emma said, hitting him in the face with a snowball.

"Come here you!" Jack said, tickling his little sister.

"Stop! That tickles!" Emma laughed.

"That's what you get!" Jack said.

"Jack?" Emily asked.

"Yes, Mother?" Jack said.

"Are we immortal…forever?" James asked.

"Yes, Father." Jack said. "We all are."

"Attention! Attention everyone, we have an announcement to make." North said.

"Emma, could you come up here, please?" Tooth said.

"Yes?" Emma said.

"Do you promise-" North began.

"To watch over-" Bunny continued.

"And to take care of-" Jack continued.

"All of us-" Tooth continued.

"And to-" North continued.

"Believe in us forever?" Jack ended.

"I will." Emma said. After all the fun, Sandy made fireworks in the sky with his Dream sand and then they went to the sled. Jack and Emma went to the back of the sled and created snowflakes, with their fingertips, and then letting it to slide off of their fingers…for us to….believe….

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Believe**_

 _ **Do You Believe?**_

 _ **Kristina Haddad**_ _ **5-5-17**_


End file.
